Recently, water monopole antennas and water dielectric resonator antennas have been employed for certain antenna applications (e.g., wideband antenna applications, reconfigurable antenna applications, frequency tuning applications, etc.). However, such antenna technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.